She had it coming - Intermission
by Fran KT
Summary: Bite-size special chapters that will be a connection between 'She had it coming' and the upcoming 'She had it coming - Blue'. These will be posted on a daily basis. Extra chapter added on Feb 27th.
1. Warm drizzle

**A/N: Hi and welcome to this collection of short stories that will serve as a connection between 'She had it coming' and 'She had it coming - Blue', These pieces are some sort of specials between seasons. They will feature future characters that will be included in the next story so these are just small chapters (7 in total, just like Hibike! Euphonium specials).**

 **Stay tuned because I will be posting one chapter per day starting today (I am currently working on the 7th) and the second season will be posted in around a month, I think my break with this story is officially over so I will restart my writing on it again.**

 **This one features a new character.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Warm drizzle

* * *

Kumiko stayed sitting on the curb for at least a couple of hours before realizing that it had started to drizzle. She felt utterly sad for being separated from Reina just when they finally confessed their feelings for each other.

The insistent buzzing of her phone was the only thing that caught her attention after the device went off for several minutes. It was when Kumiko finally dared to look at the blinking screen that her frown turned into a wide smile, it was Reina.

"Kumiko…" the trumpeter sounded slightly distressed

"Reina…" the euphonium player promptly replied.

"I don't have much time, Kumiko" Reina added in a rush "my phone won't be working abroad but we can talk through our computers, there are several programs we can use"

"Or email…" the auburn-haired player suggested.

"Oh, yes…email" Reina covered the speaker and muffled sounds were heard in the background. Kumiko frowned slightly at hearing Kaya's voice, she didn't dislike Reina's mother but she did not like her either "I have to go"

"Email me whenever you can, Reina"

"I will, bye Kumiko" a soft click announcing the end of the call was heard and Kumiko stared at her phone's screen until it turned black.

The warm drizzle increased and the euphonium player blinked several times before realizing that she was getting wet so she decided on going home. Water droplets slid from her arms but she didn't care, her soul ached with longing for certain trumpeter she adored.

 _Why of all times Reina had to leave? We finally talked about our feelings and things were going pretty well._

 _Why destiny has to be so cruel?_

When she finished climbing a set of stairs, Kumiko realized that he was far from home but closer to a familiar place that witnessed the beginning of her friendship with Reina, the bottom of Mt. Daikichi so she decided to climb it out of nostalgia.

The auburn-haired girl could almost see Reina on that beautiful snow white dress from the first time they went up together and hear her still distant voice. By now, Kumiko knew every nook and cranny of the path that she can almost walk up the way with her eyes closed.

But this time it was different, she normally climbed it with Reina and walking this path alone was a new experience for her. The rain had stopped a bit ago but thick drops falling from the branches hit her from time to time.

When Kumiko was about to reach the top of the hill a strong sound made her knees go weak and her arms got goosebumps. Someone was playing an instrument over there, more specifically, a trumpet.

 _It can't be._

 _But it sounds so similar to hers._

The song was also familiar. It was that piece Kumiko had heard coming from Reina's trumpet so many times in the past when the shorter brunette was distressed, from the new world by Dvořák.

The tune had a bittersweet meaning for the euphonium player. It was a piece that Reina treasured a lot but for Kumiko, it was an old reminder of the trumpeter's feelings for Taki-sensei, but luckily, that was all in the past now.

Light brown tresses were teased by the wind and Kumiko couldn't help but stare at the one playing the shiny silver trumpet, the girl looked taller than her but her confident aura was similar to Reina's and that made the euphonium player even more attracted to the sight.

The girl was wearing a light blue dress with matching heels which were placed next to the mysterious trumpeter and Kumiko softly chuckled when she saw that the girl had injured her ankles while using them, just like certain trumpeter she adores when they climbed this mount for the first time.

When the last part of the song faded away, the spell was broken and Kumiko didn't know what to do so she just stood still. Then, suddenly, the girl turned around and the euphonium player gasped when she saw how gorgeous the young trumpeter was. The color of her eyes matched her dress perfectly, giving her the appearance of a fairy.

 _So beautiful._

"Thank you" the girl replied while flicking her hair and her lips formed a warm smile. Almost immediately, Kumiko's cheeks burned slightly while realizing her mistake, she had blurted her thoughts again. Out of embarrassment, the auburn-haired girl just bowed deeply and rushed down to finally head home.

"Lonely eyes" the chestnut-haired girl whispered while gaping at the road where Kumiko disappeared moments ago.

 _Still adorable, though._

 _Just my type of girl._

The young trumpeter placed her trumpet to her lips once more and resumed her playing one more time while a gentle wind kept on playing with her chestnut tresses.

* * *

 **A/N: Short but intriguing. I hope you enjoyed this bite-size chap so please let me know what you think in a review. See you tomorrow.**


	2. Old scars

**A/N: Hi, here's the second chapter of these bite-size episodes of mine. Thanks for the nice reviews and support you guys give to all my humble projects. This chapter is a bit darker and will give us an insight into Kaya and Reina's relationship and yes, you will probably hate Kaya a bit more [or a lot].**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Well you know me, I can't write love without drama. This girl will give Reina a run for her money in all aspects so expect pissed and possessive Reina all the way. Thanks for reading.**

 **dinnca: Si! nueva y peligrosa XD.**

 **Warning: Kaya sucks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Old scars

* * *

"Reina-chan, wake up" a male voice whispered in the trumpeter's ears and she lazily opened her eyes.

"Morning, daddy" Reina mumbled between long yawns. She was not a morning person, despite what everybody thought.

"Here, have this" Luis gave his daughter one of his phones.

"But..."

"No buts" the man smiled tenderly "I know you little girls will die if you don't know about each other during the time you will be here and it's already been more than a week, so..."

"Thanks, daddy" Reina hugged his father and giggled slightly "you are such a romantic"

"I just want to see my baby happy, is that a sin?" Luis stated in a fake dramatic tone and his daughter giggled even more. Those were those rare times that both father and daughter seldom shared but treasured them as their most sacred memories.

"Just remember to hide it from the dragon, remember that plastic and metal can be melt by the fire that woman breathes" Luis chuckled and Reina giggled even more.

"I still don't understand how you are still together, daddy" the young trumpeter voiced out loud and then covered her mouth and her cheeks burned, apparently some habits from certain euphonium player were starting to rub off on her.

"Believe it or not, your mother used to be as adorable as you are so…" looking at his daughter's incredulous look the man smiled "…actually you two look alike a lot but please just don't turn into a dragon like she did, poor Kumiko-chan will run away scared" soon he jumped away when a flying pillow barely missed him.

"Oh, I had forgotten that you were a leftie as a kid" Luis exclaimed while dodging another pillow and Reina looked at him with a surprised expression "you still have it in you, don't you?"

"I was?" purple eyes widened with realization. Blurry memories that she thought were not true made sense now, since she was a kid, the trumpeter was able to perform different tasks with both hands.

"Well, yeah…" Luis rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was a bit nervous "I remember that you used to color with your left hand but after six months that I came back from a long tour, you were doing almost everything with your right hand"

Reina closed her eyes and some fuzzy memories came back. Fragments on how her mother forced her to use her right hand instead of her left and how she was hit when she tried to write her name with her left hand.

"I…" Reina hesitated because her memories were really unclear but that sensation of helplessness was still there and instinctively, her hands balled under the covers.

"Well, Kaya told me that one day you just started doing everything with your right hand, after that incident…" Luis frowned trying to remember more details about what happened but nothing came to mind but small pieces of information "…when you hurt your head, do you remember about that?"

"Um…" Reina frowned trying hard to remember "I was around five and I had finished my piano lessons. I was walking home by myself because mother was busy and some kids that hated me pushed me down a hill and I tripped" the young trumpeter touched a small scar she had on the right side of her forehead "That's how I got this, right daddy?"

"I remember getting home and seeing you on the entrance bleeding so I took you to the hospital and you got seven stitches" Luis sighed "I wasn't that scared in my entire life, not even when I had a car accident during that tour two years ago."

"Such a crybaby" the young trumpeter teased and her father hugged her "I know you think you are invincible but you are only human, Reina-chan"

"I know daddy" purple eyes closed and she hugged Luis back. Those were one of those moments when Reina felt safe and secure in her father's arms. They stayed like that for several seconds before Luis started tickling his now laughing daughter who struggled to get away from his grasp.

"Ok, ok I will stop so you can get ready" Luis lifted Reina's dark bangs and kissed her on the forehead, right on the now thin scar "see you downstairs in twenty minutes so we can have breakfast and enjoy the rest of the day together."

Luis had the day off from rehearsals so he decided on spending it with his only daughter having fun, that's why he woke her up, so they could sneak out before _dragon Kaya_ noticed.

"Sure, daddy" Reina smiled but, when the man disappeared and closed the door behind him, the trumpeter's expression darkened and slender fingers caressed the almost forgotten scar.

 _How could I explain daddy that it was mother and not some kids who did this to me?_

What really happened that time, was that young Reina was coloring a picture using her left hand. Her mother just entered the house after a bad day at work and saw her drawing with the _forbidden hand_ , as Kaya called it and slapped her young daughter several times and young Reina started to run to get away from her angry mother but she wasn't fast enough so, when Kaya grabbed her, the young trumpeter tripped and hit her head against the edge of her room's door causing her a deep cut.

Kaya actually got scared because she knew that Luis was on his way home that day so she made up that fake story of Reina being attacked to cover her back and ordered her to sit on the entrance while she cleaned the blood now pooling on the floor.

That's where Luis found his daughter when he got back from his tour that late afternoon, more than ten years ago. Both parents took her to the hospital and the young trumpeter stuck to the story her mother made up to avoid being hurt by her, again.

 _I am so glad that she is very busy now and dad is home more frequently so these incidents are not happening that often anymore._

Although Reina knew that, as soon as her mother was stressed out due to work, she would be the target of Kaya's anger again. On the bright side, the physical aggressions were almost over but the verbal ones still remained and they hurt the most.

But now, Reina felt braver and was able to face her mother thanks to Kumiko, who gave her the strength she needed to become the best version of herself.

Grabbing the phone her father gave her, Reina made a quick call to her beloved before leaving the room to head towards the place Luis was waiting for her to have a day of father-daughter before her mother came and ruined their plans.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't condone any type of violence but I know about it so it's a source of inspiration. And about the two incidents, the one of the left hand and the scar are taken from author-san's life. I used to be a leftie but I was forced in school to be right-handed and I do have a scar on the right side of my forehead because I tripped and hit my head with our apartment's balcony rail. And no, my mom is lovely XD. Review?**


	3. Fallen Angel

**A/N: As promised, here's chapter 3. I know Kaya is a horrible mom, to be honest, she wasn't supposed to be like that but it actually explains why Reina's the way she is. When you have strict parents, you tend to be seen as unreachable by others because you build these thick walls around yourself that it's really hard to get to these kinds of people [I might know a bit about it XD].**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Well yeah, Kaya has her reasons [I guess...] we will actually know a bit more about that on the main story but of course, her way of treating out lovely Reina is just wrong. Our sweet trumpeter has a phone now and well, she will take advantage of that, I am sure. And that new girl [who I have been developing a lot in my character's notes, same as another one that will appear soon] and she will play an important part during the main story that's coming soon.**

 **Warning: You will need some salty food after all these sweetness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Fallen Angel

* * *

"…Hello?" a drowsy Kumiko replied, she didn't even bother to check on the caller ID of her phone, he just wanted to get back to sleep, it was three in the morning, after all.

"Kumiko…" just the name coming from that specific caller made the euphonium player blink several times before sitting on her bed wide awake.

"Reina…" the auburn-haired player replied with excitement. They haven't talked in more than a week and that was driving Kumiko crazy.

"I am sorry that I haven't called before but between mother and the physical therapy my schedule is quite hectic" the trumpeter sounded tired and that made Kumiko worried.

"How's the wrist? Are you taking good care of yourself? Are you eating properly? Are you drinking enough water?" Kumiko asked nonstop and suddenly, the beautiful sound of Reina's giggles invaded her ears and the auburn-haired girl blushed deeply.

"Yes, I am fine Kumiko but…" taking a deep breath she whispered the next words "…I miss you"

 _Cute._

"I see that there are habits hard to break and you blurted again" the trumpeter giggled with a burning face.

"But…" Kumiko covered her face with one hand and drew her phone closer to her cheek before whispering "…but I mean it, Reina"

Then someone cleared her throat and Kumiko silently cursed while the trumpeter tried to listen closely.

"Um, I am _really_ sorry lovebirds" a sleepy voice commented when Kumiko swallowed hard, remembering that she wasn't alone "but it's freaking three in the morning and I would _love_ to get back to sleep"

"Who is that Kumiko?" venom dripped from Reina's voice and the euphonium player gulped.

"Um…" the euphonium player hesitated.

" _Don't um_ me and answer my question Kumiko, _who is that_? and what is _she_ doing in your room?" the way Reina emphasized each word made the auburn-haired girl even more nervous.

Seeing the distressed and shocked form of the euphonium player, the other girl left her futon and took Kumiko's phone from her hand and, after a long yawn she talked.

"Kousaka, relax" the girl commented while rubbing one of her eyes "it's me, Natsuki"

"Oh…" the trumpeter's anger disappeared almost completely "hello Natsuki-senpai and, I am sorry to wake you up but…" Reina took a deep breath "what are you doing in Kumiko's room?"

"Oh, that" Natsuki chuckled and Kumiko sighed relieved if her senpai was smiling it meant that Reina had calmed down.

 _Right?_

 _If not, I am dead meat._

"Thing is that this lovely girlfriend of yours is going to help me choose a birthday gift for Yuuko, not that she's important of anything"

 _Of course, she is._ Both Reina and Kumiko thought while rolling their eyes.

"…I see" the trumpeter added relaxing a bit "when is Yuuko-senpai's birthday?"

"In two days, next Saturday to be more exact" a yawning Natsuki added "so, can you both mushy girls keep it a bit quieter? I really need to get my nine hours of beauty sleep here"

Then Reina sighed when she heard two known voices approaching and she knew that she had to cut the call short because the owner of one of the voices was her mom.

"I understand, Natsuki-senpai" Reina tried to sound as polite as possible "could you please pass the phone to Kumiko so I can say goodbye?"

"Sure, and Kousaka, get better soon because this girl here is driving us crazy because you are not here" Natsuki chuckled while passing the phone to Kumiko.

"Senpai!" the auburn-haired girl protested "Reina…"

"Mother is coming so I have to hang up soon, I am sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Kumiko affirmed before adding in a quieter voice "I am glad to hear your voice, even if it's for a few minutes, Reina" the trumpeter's face and ears burned. She was not that good with this kind of things.

"I like hearing from you too, Kumiko" sensing her mother's presence nearing the trumpeter's next words were a bit rushed "I will try to call you soon, and sorry about the time, bye love"

 _Love?_

 _She called me love!_

When Kumiko was going to reply, the call had ended a few seconds ago.

 _Well, I will come up with some pet name for Reina._

"Can you do that on your own time, preferably during daylight? Come on, Kumiko" Natsuki protested due to the fact that the auburn-haired girl's voiced thoughts, again.

"Fine, fine" Kumiko silly giggles made Natsuki roll her eyes "let's go back to sleep senpai because we have to buy this important gift for that _nonimportant_ person of yours"

"She's not important to me!" the senpai grumbled.

"Sure senpai, sure" Kumiko added while placing her head on her pillow and going back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _I called Kumiko, 'love'._

 _I am going to die of embarrassment._ A blushing Reina thought while hiding her father's phone in her skirt's pocket. Luis gave his daughter one of his phones as a way to secretly keep in touch with Kumiko and Reina couldn't be more grateful due to the fact that her own didn't work abroad.

"Reina, are you ready?" Kaya asked in a cold voice.

"Yes, mother" the trumpeter closed the small bag that she just finished packing "I have everything I need here"

"I hope this time you don't cry for a little pain; this physical therapy is the best in this country" Kaya explained "they are the ones in charge of getting back to shape Olympic athletes from all over the world so you should be grateful that I am taking my vacation time to deal with your flaws"

 _A little pain, she says._

 _If she only knew how painful it is to go through all of this._

"I understand, mother" Reina added with a cold tone while entering the car and realizing that her father was not there, which meant twenty minutes of reminders of how useless and a nuisance she was to her mother for being injured.

 _I just can't wait to be back to Japan and to Kumiko._

A very annoyed trumpeter silently sighed while their driver took her to the rehabilitation center to get her hand and wrist back to normal.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, Kaya is just...so much at times, and corny Reina is just adorable, isn't she. Please, let me know your thoughts in a review.**


	4. Fireworks

**A/N: Here we go, one more and three to go. This time featuring Natsuki and Yuuko.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Fireworks

* * *

Yoshikawa Yuuko's birthday party was like any other celebration with the exception that she got the best present a maiden would ask. Turns out that she invited her band friends to her house, a big manor on the outskirts of Uji.

"Damn, I knew she was loaded but this…" Natsuki pointed to the tall gates and the golden plate where the kanji 'Yoshikawa' could be read "…this is ridiculous"

"Well your future girlfriend is wealthy, so what?" Asuka commented with a sweet smile, just to annoy her kouhai a bit more.

"First of all, Yuuko is not my past, present or future girlfriend" Natsuki added with irritation but her slightly blushed cheeks gave her away "second of all, I really hope that nerd throws a decent party with more than tea and cookies" even Kumiko chuckled at that one.

When they finally entered the manor, they couldn't be more impressed. The group was led to the main hall where the party was being held. The decoration was simple but elegant. Some members of the band were already there so it was safe to say that Asuka, Natsuki, Kaori, and Kumiko were late.

After the regular greetings and banter between Natsuki and Yuuko, all ate and drank something. Due to the special occasion, the Yoshikawas gave a couple of bottles of champagne to her daughter to share with her friends for the evening.

Soon, drinking games were set in motion and the first victims were Hazuki and Midori, along with some girls that played the flute. Kumiko, Natsuki, Kaori, Yuuko and Asuka were handling her liquor better than expected.

A couple of hours later after eating lots of food and birthday cake, most of the band members were gone and only Kumiko, Asuka and Kaori remained chatting and then, they realized something.

"Where's Natsuki-senpai?" Kumiko asked out of the blue.

"Oh…" Asuka exclaimed "I bet she is having fun because Yuuko isn't here either"

"Interesting…" Kaori added before wrapping her arms around one of Asuka's "let's go outside, Yuuko told me that they were going to be fireworks"

-oOo-

Leaning against one of the pillars that led to the ample gardens, Yoshikawa Yuuko was a mess. She had bantered with Natsuki as usual but something felt different.

 _She looks pretty today, definitely, she has good taste._

It's been a couple of months since she started feeling a bit different towards Natsuki. Yuuko didn't dislike her anymore, but she started appreciating how useful she had been during the last weeks of school when she had to shoulder all the work and also organize everything for the third year's goodbye party. And then, the only one that was there for her and actually lightened the burden was Natsuki.

Yuuko sighed and rubbed her temples, the champagne was getting to her, making her feel a bit tipsy and braver. When she took a step forward, her heel dug in the grass of the garden making her trip and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Still suspended in the air, green eyes opened and surveyed her surroundings. A pair of strong arms were holding her from behind and helped her to regain her balance. The stranger remained behind her and Yuuko gasped when those same arms circled her waist and brought her closer to the stranger who hugged her from behind.

"Don't turn around" the stranger softly said and Yuuko obeyed.

"Natsuki, what…" the blonde was swiftly interrupted.

"Here" the redhead placed a bag in Yuuko's hands "I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone"

"Is this some sort of prank? Because I swear, Natsuki…"

"It isn't, trust me" the redhead whispered softly and Yuuko shook slightly.

 _It must be because it's quite cold outside and the champagne doesn't help either._

 _It has to be._

The blonde opened the bag and smiled tenderly at her gift. It was a light brown teddy bear with a silver necklace around its neck. The pendant was a light blueish-green stone just like Yuuko's eyes.

"Let me help you with that" Natsuki placed the necklace around Yuuko's neck who shivered when the redhead's fingers brushed against her skin.

 _Yep, I definitely like Natsuki._

And then, fireworks could be seen among the clouds. Yuuko leaned against Natsuki and they quietly observed the colorful shapes adorning the sky. Slowly, the blonde trumpeter turned to face the red hair who stiffened slightly.

"Thank you for the gift, Natsuki" Yuuko whispered and the redhead smiled brightly.

"My pleasure, Yuuko" the band's vice president wrapped her arms around the president and they stared into each other eyes before leaning forward and the blonde trumpeter stepped on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against Natsuki's.

Seconds later, Yuuko took a step back with a burning face. Natsuki gaped at her with wide eyes. The blonde band president couldn't take it and tried to run in the opposite direction but Natsuki's quick reflexes were faster and grabbed the blonde by the wrist.

"Why are you running away?" the redhead whispered.

"I…I…don't know why I did that" the blonde exclaimed confused but Natsuki didn't let her go.

"I…I…" the redhead was speechless. So many thoughts raced through her head.

"You what?" the blonde trumpeter asked with irritation.

"I like you Yuuko" Natsuki blurted and covered her mouth with her lips and the band president gasped surprised.

"Oh shi…hmphm" Asuka was interrupted by Kaori's hand on her mouth. While Kumiko had the same reaction as Natsuki and covered her mouth suppressing a gasp.

Seeing that the others were there, Yuuko took a deep breath and approached Natsuki's ear before whispering "we will talk about this later, in private" and then covered the distance that separated her from the other three girls and bowed deeply.

"I am very grateful that you had attended today but it is a bit late and I am tired so the maids will escort you to the exit and my driver can take you home" Yuuko spoke formally.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Yuuko" Kaori hugged her kouhai before taking Asuka by the hand and head towards the entrance before the mischievous brunette added more fuel to the fire.

"Natsuki-senpai, are you coming?" Kumiko asked quietly. The redhead blinked and nodded before walking towards Yuuko. Green and purple orbs gaped at each other for a few seconds and the redhead sighed.

"Call me and we'll talk, then" Natsuki whispered with sad eyes and Yuuko just nodded and escorted them out of her home.

Minutes later in the solitude of her room, the band president hugged her new teddy bear and sighed. She knew that she had to give Natsuki and answer but she was scared.

' _I like you'_

Those words played over and over in her head and, for the first time in her life, Yoshikawa Yuuko was speechless and her thoughts were an absolute mess.

 _Now, How I am going to fix this?_

 _I need to talk to someone about this._

The blonde president took her phone and sent an email which was replied almost immediately. Dialing the number attached to the message, Yuuko waited for the other side to answer.

"That was fast, senpai" a slightly surprised voice greeted.

"Kousaka…" Yuuko took a deep breath, talking about feelings definitely wasn't her forte "…I need your help"

* * *

 **A/N: And then, another ship sails. Review?**


	5. Slight turbulence

**A/N: I am really sorry but work got crazy and I couldn't publish on time but today I will post this and chapter 6 as an apology. Oh, another new OC to spice things up, as well.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Natsuuko, well that one I really like. The teasing is fantastic and they actually look good together. I like Mizore and Nozomi too but their relationship is way mor evolved so writign about Natsuuko will be hella fun. Reina will get closer to Yuuko and they will help each other a lot, we will see how things evolve.**

 **Deliberatee: I am glad you approve XD well let's see if they are up to the challenge.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Slight turbulence

* * *

"Why do I have to go along with this?" Kumiko protested.

"Because mom says so and you have always obeyed her, such a cute little girl you are" Mamiko replied while ruffling her younger sister's hair who grumbled annoyed, she really hated it when her sister did that. They were waiting for the light to change inside their mother's car "look, you don't have to like it, just to endure it"

"But Noriko-chan is a royal pain in the butt, you know that" Kumiko blurted intentionally.

"Yeah, I know but she will just stay home for a couple of weeks" Mamiko sighed. She knew how difficult Kumiko could be when it came to deal with their cousin Noriko. It's not like the girls hated each other but they didn't like to be around each other either.

It all started when they were little kids. Both girls went to the same elementary school in Uji with a year of difference. The day the teachers decided on starting a band club, little Noriko and Kumiko got into a fight on who would play the trombone.

And being the youngest and more spoiled, Noriko won over Kumiko who was scolded by her teacher for being selfish and was forced to give up the trombone and take the euphonium instead.

After that, Kumiko started disliking Noriko to the point of ignoring her, earning even more scolds from her teachers and parents. What adults didn't know was that little Noriko was not as sweet and cute as she pretended to be.

She used to play pranks at Kumiko all the time and when the latter reacted, the youngest Oumae tricked her parents and teachers by crying and pretending that Kumiko was the one attacking her so the auburn-haired girl got the short end of the stick almost all the time.

Before entering middle school, Oumae Noriko's father found a better job and was transferred to another city and Kumiko couldn't be happier. Aside some holidays, Noriko and Kumiko hasn't seen each other much but the latter's dislike towards her cousin had remained almost intact.

So now, that Noriko's family will go back to Uji due to her father's new position at the company he works for, Kumiko was dreading seeing her cousin again. Last time they saw each other; Noriko was almost as tall as the auburn-haired girl.

 _Let's hope she hasn't outgrown me._

 _It would be a pain if she did._

Since the moving hasn't been finished, Noriko went ahead and she would be staying the next couple of weeks in Kumiko's apartment which made the latter even more irritated. One thing was to deal with her cousin during a few days but weeks? That was something the euphonium player really wasn't looking forward to.

 _At least she will be staying in Mamiko's room._

"Well that's good, isn't it? that way you won't need to share the room" her sister commented a bit more used to Kumiko's blunders.

Moments later, Mamiko turned to the left and the station could be seen in the distance, "unless you want to" the older Oumae joked and giggled when her younger sister just moaned annoyed.

Less than five minutes later, Mamiko parked the car across from the train station and killed the engine before turning to look at her highly annoyed younger sister and sighed.

"Kumiko, I know it's not easy but please be civil with her so you don't have to take crap from mom and especially dad, remember that Noriko-chan is her favorite niece" the euphonium player couldn't help but roll her eyes, she knew perfectly well what Mamiko meant and that made her sigh louder.

"Oh yeah, that thing about 'the true Oumaes have red eyes' never gets old" Kumiko rolled her _not red at all_ eyes and Mamiko chuckled "well Kumiko, just ignore dad and be as polite as possible with Noriko-chan specially in front of him and you will be fine."

"Fine…" the euphonium player sighed one more time.

"There she is" Mamiko opened her door and looked at her visibly annoyed younger sister before getting off the car "now remember, be nice Kumiko"

Both girls exited the car and walked towards their cousin Noriko who proudly stood between a couple of medium-size suitcases.

Because being away from Reina weren't enough, now I have to deal with this nuisance.

Why Kami-sama? Just, why do you hate me this much?

* * *

 **A/N: Antagonists, antagonists everywhere lol. The other day I was thinking about the similarities among Kumiko and her sister's names so Noriko came to my mind and well the muse said "hey, what if..." and bam, a new OC. I will post the next chap in a few minutes, review?**


	6. Fluttering feelings

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter. I will finish the 7th later and post it tomorrow. One pairing that actually fits it's this one and people normally neglect it so I decided on giving them a bit of love. This actually is linked to the last chapter of 'She had it coming'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttering feelings

* * *

Despite the fact of being an _independent_ _and_ _free spirit_ , Tanaka Asuka had a soft spot when it came to Nakaseko Kaori. It took her two years, five months, three weeks and five days to realize her feelings, but when she did, the lead euphonium struggled to confess to the patient short haired trumpeter.

One late afternoon after helping her kouhais to put every instrument back in the storage room, a soft trumpet sound leaded her to the bridge that connected the two school buildings.

Steady yet calming tunes came out of the shiny instrument while the sun set and everything tinted with an orange glow. Blue eyes widened when Kaori was bathed in orange sunlight and looked like a magical creature straight from a fairytale book.

 _I am in love with her, now what.?_

When wine colored orbs turned to gape at blue ones, Asuka took three secure steps forward, grabbed the trumpet from Kaori's hands and brushed her lips against the trumpeter who gasped surprised before kissing the vice-president back.

As light as it started, their lips parted and a surprised Kaori took a few steps back and ran away in the opposite direction leaving a startled Asuka behind.

 _I bet explaining first would have been a better choice._

"Oh well, I will put her trumpet back and then try to talk to her" a smiling Asuka said to herself while picking up Kaori's music sheets and placing the trumpet in its case.

With confident steps, she walked all the way to the storage room where, her hands started to shake. It was in that exact moment, that Tanaka Asuka realized that she had kissed the girl she liked.

 _And it's Friday._

"I won't be able to see Kaori until Monday, I am such an idiot"

Indeed, it was not until Monday morning that Asuka saw her love interest. She even went all the way to the trumpeter's home to walk with her to school, despite the fact that it added additional forty minutes to her morning commute.

The moment Asuka _casually_ ran into Kaori, the latter blushed deeply while the former took a deep breath to calm herself down. They stood there for what it seemed like an eternity gaping at each other until Kaori grabbed Asuka's wrist and leaded her to a nearby park, the same one they met as children.

The short haired trumpeter sat in one of the swings while Asuka took the other. The lead euphonium wanted to break the silence, but didn't know how so she kept quiet until Kaori took the initiative.

"It is like a dream; you know" the soft-spoken trumpeter whispered with a blush while touching her lips with a pair of fingers and a slightly sad smile adorned her features "I mean, that kiss and the person it came from"

"I am not good at this, Kaori" Asuka sighed and chuckled nervously while looking at the sky "but in all honesty, I do like you _a lot_ and kissing you has been the sweetest thing I have ever experienced in my long and successful life" the euphonium lead joked and Kaori giggled and the mood immediately lightened.

"Oh, so I am beyond the expectations of the great Asuka-sama" Kaori bowed playfully and the blue-eyed girl looked away clearly embarrassed and the trumpeter giggled even more.

When things settled down and Asuka's blush was less evident, Kaori took a deep breath and whispered in the blue-eyed girl's ear "so, what do you want to…" her words died away when Asuka's soft lips crashed against hers in a sweet and a longer kiss than the one they had shared before.

A blushing Asuka stood up and looked away while Kaori did the same and wrapped her arms around one of the euphonium player's and placed her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Let's go to school, we don't want to be late" Kaori whispered and Asuka chuckled "once a saint, always a saint…with horns." And the soft-spoken trumpeter giggled before slapping the euphonium player's arm.

-oOo-

After saying goodbye to almost everyone, Tanaka Asuka was finally done with her high school studies. She had gotten in her college of choice to study music composition along with her _secret but official_ girlfriend, Kaori.

Being busy with tests and homework, the now graduated euphonium player was caught up by surprise when, after giving a big hug to Kumiko and kissed her really close to the lips, the moment she saw Reina observing them from afar.

 _I bet she will make a move._

 _It's about time, anyways._

Sensing that her life span will be reduced significantly if Reina saw her in that compromising position, Kumiko tried to get away from Asuka's grasp, which was a smart move due to the fact that Reina suddenly appeared in front of them.

Asuka smiled widely which made the young trumpeter even more infuriated, thing that can be seen on how her knuckles were white thanks to Reina's balled fists. Kumiko stiffened when her name came from the trumpeter and Asuka smiled amused.

The auburn-haired girl approached her girlfriend and swallowed hard when Asuka just smiled even more and joked around, making Reina angrier but the trumpeter was not knowing for going down without a fight so she took one of Kumiko's hands in hers and confronted the senpai who was taken aback when the trumpeter confessed that she was the love of Kumiko's life.

After getting a confirmation by a still nervous Kumiko, Asuka smiled satisfied and congratulated them before making a mischievous comment that Reina replied with a steady tone and Asuka had to back down clearly impressed.

Seeing Kaori coming her direction, the graduated euphonium said her farewells to their _curvy_ kouhais and walked towards her girlfriend while Reina pulled hers towards the school building.

"Damn that Kousaka, I didn't know she had it in her" Asuka whispered to herself before her girlfriend entwined one of her hands with hers and left the school that had seen their love born and bloom.

"I am very glad that we graduated" Kaori whispered and Asuka turned to gape at her "because if you continue teasing Reina-san that way, I would be a widow before marrying you"

"Marrying me? You sure have big illusions, Kaori-hime" the euphonium player whispered back. She only used that nickname when they were alone.

"Well, I am sure of whom is the one that wears the pants on this relationship" Kaori turned and grabbed Asuka by her scarf before brushing their lips together and then smile innocently "aren't you?"

"Of course, hime of course" a blushing Asuka wrapped an arm around Kaori's waist and they walked away.

"Who would have thought that arrogant ass was this whipped?" Natsuki chuckled while witnessing the interaction from afar before reentering the school to go to band practice after buying some snacks on the nearby convenience store.

* * *

 **A/N: Gotta love Natsuki, she's just a bundle of sarcastic joy XD. Review?**


	7. Epilogue: Oblivious

**A/N: And here it is this is the end of this short intermission. I might have one extra chapter but I am not sure so let's consider this one the end of this story.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: An annoying cousin that won't help Kumiko at all, of course. I prefer a million times a relationship between Kaori and Asuka than that aberration Asukumi people rooted for. I am sorry but that's a no no for me. Anyhow they look cute together. As you can see my Yuri is strong, I should apply as a screenwriter for KyoAni, if only XD.**

 **Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Epilogue: Oblivious

* * *

Tsukamoto Shuuichi liked Oumae Kumiko a lot; there was no doubt about it. The problem was, according to him, that the auburn-haired girl did not recognize that what she felt for him was love, as well.

He could not be more wrong.

Oblivious as he was, the blond man invited Kumiko to watch a movie and grab something to eat afterward. The auburn-haired girl accepted on the condition that Midori and Hazuki joined too, so the trombone player did not have any other option than to do so.

While at the movies, Kumiko sat between Midori and Hazuki and the latter ended up sitting next to Shuuichi. The tall boy gaped at the girls that were chatting animatedly while he was just, there.

The movie ended and the four teens went to have something to eat. After Hazuki spilling some of her soda on Midori, both girls went to the restroom, leaving Shuuichi and Kumiko alone.

"So…" the blond trombonist tried to start a conversation, catching the auburn-haired girl off guard.

"Geh" she muttered while placing her head in her hand and looking away "why the sudden invitation, Shuuichi?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important" the blond boy replied with pink dusting his cheeks.

"Um, okay?" Kumiko turned to look at the trombonist before continuing, "What is it?"

"I…" Shuuichi took a deep breath to calm down "I like you, Kumiko"

"Eh?" the auburn-haired girl blurted and raised an eyebrow, feature she had acquired from certain trumpeter when she wanted to show slight surprise and irritation.

"I want us to be together as…a couple" Shuuichi whispered while looking away embarrassed, he was not good at these kinds of things.

"You know that I am with Reina, right?" Kumiko added with self-confidence. It was not a small feat for her being with, according to her, the prettiest girl in all Kitauji high school.

"Yeah, I noticed that you and Kousaka-san hang out a lot" the boy scratched his cheek while frowning slightly "but you are just friends so I don't see the problem" Kumiko sighed irritated.

 _Is this idiot that oblivious?_

"What I meant is that we _are_ together" Kumiko approached Shuuichi before whispering the next words "as a couple"

"But…you are both girls!" the blond boy exclaimed surprised.

"So?" the auburn-haired girl protested, "I don't see the issue, do you?"

"Um well I guess you are just confused," Shuuichi thought aloud and Kumiko glared at him.

"I am not confused about _my_ feelings" the euphonium player replied with gritted teeth "I am in love with Reina and we _have_ a relationship"

"You do?" a soft voice whispered from behind and Kumiko stiffened, she did not realize that Midori came back from the restroom first. Golden eyes widened and fear started invading them. This was not the way Kumiko wanted one of her friends to know about her new relationship status with Reina.

"She's just making nonsense with all her talking" Shuuichi stated aloud and two pairs of eyes now focused on him and he knew that it was wise to be quiet or leave.

He chose the latter and, after paying the bill, he quietly left, leaving the two friends behind. Hazuki tagged along with him with the excuse of being tired. Now, terrified golden eyes gaped at unreadable green.

"I…"

"I think it was about time that you two got together, Kumiko" Midori calmly replied before sipping her drink and the auburn-haired girl sighed relieved.

"Aren't you grossed out because we're both girls?" the euphonium player sincerely asked.

"Not really" Midori tilted her head and smiled, "I think that, as long as the love two people have is pure, gender is irrelevant so you have all my support"

"Thanks, Midori-chan I really appreciate it" Kumiko smiled tenderly.

"Not a problem but, how about Hazuki-chan?"

"Ugh…" the euphonium player frowned "do you think she would hate me?"

"I don't think so; remember how relaxed she was at Yuuko-senpai party? Even after she saw Nozomi and Midori making out when she walked on them on her way to the restroom" at that Kumiko chuckled.

"True" the auburn-haired girl almost spilled her drink "although she was a bit pale"

"Well, after we got too much to drink on that party she confessed me something" Midori replied with a slight blush and Kumiko raised an eyebrow.

"Huh…?"

"That she wanted to know how it felt to kiss a girl," Midori whispered and her face turned crimson.

 _Wait, what?_

"Um…" Kumiko's brain froze.

"And…" Midori hid her red face behind her drink before whispering "…we did"

"Oh…OH!" the auburn-haired girl's eyes widened with surprise.

"But, we talked the next day and she doesn't remember so please don't say anything, Kumiko-chan" Midori face saddened for a slight second. It was so fast that the auburn-haired girl thought she was imagining things.

After that, Kumiko decided on changing the topic to something less gloomy and a bit later they texted Hazuki, Natsuki, Yuuko, Midori and Nozomi and all agreed on seeing each other in a couple of days to go to an amusement park together.

* * *

Hazuki talked about silly things with Shuuichi who seemed a bit distracted. Then, they bought some takoyaki to share and sat on a nearby bench. After sharing the food and some jokes, the two smiling teenagers walked to the train station.

"Thank you Kato-san, I had a good time" Shuuichi replied while rubbing the back of his neck. It was hard for him to recognize that, despite his feelings for Kumiko, Hazuki had started becoming to look appealing to his eyes.

"Same here, I hope we all can hang out again" the tubist smiled and her eyes widened when she tripped and Shuuichi held her close so she did not fall. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, their faces drew closer and the tubist's lips brushed against the trombonist's for a brief moment. With crimson faces, they parted, said goodbye and took trains in the opposite direction to head home.

After getting home and taking a bath, Kato Hazuki lied down on her bed and sighed. She brushed her lips with the tip of her fingers while deep in thought.

 _Kisses are something so personal and can mean so much. Now I have two different kisses to compare._

 _First, Midori's. It was as sweet and tender as she is, I hate it to recognize it but I lied to her, I do remember and I really liked it._

 _Second, Tsukamoto's. I expected way more from the boy I liked, like fireworks or something and I just got a plain and boring version of a kiss._

 _Sigh._

 _So, who I do really like now?_

* * *

In a spacious room of a large manor on the outskirts of the city, Kawashima Sapphire was having similar thoughts. She wanted Hazuki to remember but, at the same time, she wanted to have peace of mind.

 _I do not know what to do now but I am sure of one thing, I want to kiss her again._

 _Sober this time because I really want to know if these fluttering feelings are just a whim or they are real._

 _I wish I were as brave as Kumiko._

* * *

 **A/N: I bet you didn't see these coming lol. Well, we will see what would happen with these girls. What a loser that Tsukamoron XD I just don't like him to be honest.**


	8. Extra: Rehab

**A/N: I couldn't resist and I wrote another one, after this, I will go all out on "She had it coming - Blue" in around a month or so. The sad news is that my laptop died on me while I was writing the new story last weekend so the first 3 chapters are gone until I can make my laptop work again and recover the files, anyways I will keep on writing, at work XD.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: I know, right, screw Tsukamoron, I just dislike the kid. And that MidorixHazuki took me by surprise as well but hey, whatever KyoAni decided to leave out will be welcomed here [except Kumisuka].**

 **This is the last one, I promise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rehab

* * *

Reina opened her eyes and gaped at the now familiar ceiling. She has been abroad for four weeks now. In less than two weeks, she will be back to Japan.

 _And, into Kumiko's arms._

She moved her hands and was happy to realize that the pain was practically gone by now. Rehab had been hard on the young trumpeter but she never gave up once she set her eyes on the gold.

The first week could be summarized in one word, _adaptation_. It took Reina several days to get used to her new environment and routine. First, waking up and doing some slow motion weights workout the therapists recommended her along with some breathing exercises to relax.

Second, breakfast and a shower. This part was the easiest of her day, especially when her mother was not around so she could actually take some time for herself and, of course, give Kumiko a call.

Then, get ready and go to the pool. It actually relaxed her but the exercises hurt a lot in the beginning and apparently, therapists did not like whiny girls so she had to swallow her tears. After that, she had a private therapy session with one former athlete that now helped other to get back in shape. This includes a strength routine that was hard on the young trumpeter.

Reina called her the second week, _painful_. Like all the pain of the first week was not enough, the next one became worse when the routine intensified and additionally, she was not able to talk to Kumiko much because the latter's phone broke down and the trumpeter was going insane until Yuuko let her know about her beloved.

Her third week was her _acceptance_ one. Reina gradually got used to her routine and her wrist did not hurt that much. The trumpeter talked to Kumiko almost every day and her mother was not around much because she had been invited to a conference so she was out of town for five days.

Now, Kousaka Reina was _ecstatic_ on her fourth week because it was almost finishing. Her English had enhanced and she was able to communicate better. Her wrist had improved a lot and the pain was faint now. She had learned to ignore her mother and space out during the times Kaya scolded her so she just replied and pretended to please her to keep her mental sanity.

 _Sometimes I wonder if mother had even wanted to have children in the first place._

Her fifth week, the trumpeter defined it as _bittersweet_. She had made some friends during rehab and her English skills were even greater. The trumpeter was finally allowed to play her beloved instrument again so, during her father's days off, they rehearsed together, he taught her some breathing and playing tricks that helped Reina to get back to shape to play.

In all honesty, Kousaka Reina was feeling a bit insecure about her playing due to the lack of practice so she pushed herself too hard and the doctor took the instrument from her for a couple of days as a punishment for not following his orders.

When her last week abroad was ending, the trumpeter labeled it as _exciting_. She would finally leave that country that she learned to like and go back to the country she grew up and loved thanks to certain auburn-haired euphonium player that was patiently waiting for her.

The trumpeter bought different souvenirs for her few friends and, every time something reminds her of Kumiko she bought it so, in the end, she had a bag full of little gifts for the euphonium player.

Three days before her departure, Kousaka Luis took his family to the beach. Kaya was so at ease that she even behaved quite nice towards Reina and like a teenager in love with her husband who could not be more surprised.

They spent the night in a beach house of one of Luis' colleagues and father and daughter played the trumpet while Kaya accompanied them with the piano, instrument that Reina had pursued first but then abandoned when the magnificent tunes of the trumpet seduced her.

 _This is how a family should be_ , the trumpeter thought while the set of songs they were playing came to an end and she went back to her reality with a strict mother and partially absent father.

The day of the departure, Kousaka Reina was sad. Her father will stay back for four weeks more so that meant that she would have to deal with her mother, _alone_. To avoid further confrontations, the trumpeter took some sleeping pills so she could rest during most of the trip and that why dodge interacting with her mother as much as possible.

The young trumpeter only woke up to eat and then went back to sleep again. She readjusted her earphones and kept on dreaming of a euphonium player playing for her on a lavender field.

* * *

 **A/N: After this, Reina will go back to Japan and their second year will be about to start so stay tuned for the new fic that will be released soon. In the meantime, make this girl happy with a reviews, pretty please?**


End file.
